


how did they all find out?

by happyhannie



Series: the start of something great [2]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: M/M, They’re Disgustingly In Love, and so is jisung, but in a loving way, but they all love each other really, chan is sick of them, changjinlix are really bad at keeping secrets, minho seems to know too much about everyone’s lives, seungmin is sick of them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:47:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21575506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/happyhannie/pseuds/happyhannie
Summary: changbin, hyunjin and felix find out that it’s practically impossible to keep things from the other members.or how stray kids find out one by one that felix has joined changbin and hyunjin’s relationship.
Relationships: Hwang Hyunjin/Lee Felix/Seo Changbin
Series: the start of something great [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1554886
Comments: 4
Kudos: 142





	how did they all find out?

**Author's Note:**

> hi just a heads up that you don’t have to read part one to read this!! i hope you enjoy!

“what are we going to tell the others?” a confused felix had asked still breathless from changbin’s kiss. he had been the boyfriend of both hyunjin and changbin for a little over 4 days now and the other members were still clueless. 

“i hadn’t thought about it really,” hyunjin began quietly as he toyed with the strings on his hoodie. felix had never seen him look so soft, the hoodie was at least 2 sizes too big and hyunjin just looked so small inside of it despite the fact that he was taller than both of his boyfriends. 

“i’m scared,” changbin admitted, “i know they were open to jinnie and i dating but three of us is so different and new,” he spoke. felix knew how he was feeling. being gay in korea was taboo in itself but being gay and having 2 boyfriends felt entirely different. of course, he trusted the other members with his life but seeing the fragile and afraid looks on the faces of changbin and hyunjin, he had already decided that he would do everything to keep their feelings in tact. 

“so we’re not gonna tell them?” hyunjin asked, “for now,” he added quickly and pressed a soft kiss to felix’s temple from where he was lay next to him. 

“yeah just for now, i mean, we’re busy at the moment anyway we can always try and find a way to talk to them about this when there’s not so much going on,” changbin explained. 

changbin was what felix liked to call the chan of the relationship. through any struggle, although there hadn’t been much in felix’s four days of bliss, he was the one who stayed level headed and would come up with a great solution. 

“that sounds like a good idea,” felix agreed before cuddling further into changbin’s side and linking his hand with hyunjin’s, “i could stay here like this forever and always feel happy,” he laughed. 

“me too,” hyunjin echoed his thoughts with his tired voice that felix thought was too cute for the world to hear. 

“and me,” changbin replied.

that was their routine for a few weeks after that. comeback preparations making them tired during the day and hiding in changbin and hyunjin’s shared room at night. it had, of course, been a unanimous group decision to allow changbin and hyunjin to share a room after they had woken other members up so many times sneaking around to cuddle with each other. what they didn’t account for, however, was the members getting increasingly suspicious about why felix had started sleeping in their room. 

chan had asked him straight up about it one day when they were left alone in the dance studio after the elder had confessed to needing help with a particularly hard move. “what’s up with you binnie and jinnie anyway?? you’re spending a lot of time with them,” chan spoke and although felix knew it was just a question of curiosity and chan wasn’t trying to dig into his life, he felt his heart beat soar just the same. 

suddenly, the younger australian became very thankful for the face mask that covered his blush as he turned to chan, “i tried sleeping in their room because seungminnie’s snoring got really bad, there was no where else to go so i figured they had a spare bed,” felix shrugged and chan just nodded. 

“i understand you there, i can hear seungminnie’s snoring from my room, it’s that bad,” the elder laughed and felix forced himself to chuckle. he had, for all intents and purposes, dodged a bullet. 

when the two australians finally made it home that night, the clock had already struck 10 but it wasn’t a surprise to see all of the other members huddled in the lounge watching shrek. chan set down his things and headed to the sofa to lean into minho’s side who had jisung half sprawled across his lap and half sprawled across woojin’s. if there was one thing that could be said for them, it’s that none of them would shy away from skinship even jeongin who proclaimed on every broadcast that he hated it. 

yet, felix felt that it was different now. he took one look at hyunjin and changbin on the two person love seat in front of him and even though he caught hyunjin’s apologetic gaze he could help but feel his heart simultaneously burst and sink. changbin caught his gaze and smiled at him before grabbing a bean bag from the side of the chair and laying it on the floor in front of him. the youngest of the trio’s face immediately broke into a smile and he took the seat in front of his two boyfriends with pride. 

the next person to ask him about his relationship was minho. it had always been said that the elder was unnervingly observant which, the group had always joked, was why his stage name fit him so well. minho had been very discreet in bringing felix up to his room and sitting them down, however he had been not so discreet in blurting out his question.

“are you dating changbin and hyunjin?” he asked straight away. 

felix, this time, had no face mask to rely on. instead, he sat in front of minho barefaced with every emotion visible and it was almost as if there was no way out of telling him the truth. 

“you know that if you are i will always support you and love you right?” minho smiled softly and although he had given no verbal confirmation, minho’s smile was enough for felix to understand that he knew. 

“you don’t have to feel uncomfortable with me felix, you could tell me that you were taking a break from stray kids to join a circus and become a trapeze artist and that you had convinced jyp to go with you and i’d support you the whole way,” minho giggled, “okay maybe that was a bad metaphor but you understand me yeah?” 

the younger boy nodded as minho engulfed him in a huge hug, “i want you to know that you can talk to me yeah, that’s all, i worry about you felix but i’m glad you’re happy with them.”

there it was. minho knew. “hyung,” felix whispered softly as his lower lip wobbled in an attempt to hold back his tears. 

“hey, hey don’t cry,” minho wipes the stray tears with his sweater, “i’m here for you, i know it’s hard and i know it’s confusing but if you ever need me i’ve sort of been in your situation,” he smiled.

“you have?” felix stared up at him with glossy eyes filled with insecurity and disbelief but eyes that were sparkling nonetheless. 

“yeah, i’ve liked two people who were in a relationship before, it’s more normal than you think lix, i know it’s hard and you have to take time to adjust but i can also tell that binnie and jinnie, despite being absolute disaster gays, think that you are handing the entire world to them on a golden plate,” minho ruffled felix’s hair before getting to his feet. 

“thank you hyung, i mean it, you’re the first person i’ve told,” felix beamed with watery eyes.

“you didn't tell me, it was my amazing intelligence that figured it out,” felix shook his head in fond disbelief as the elder made his way out of the room. maybe it wasn’t so scary? maybe the group would accept them?

“minho hyung knows,” felix told changbin and hyunjin when they lay down that night. 

changbin sat up startled by felix’s sudden comment, “what do you mean?”

“he asked me outright,” felix recalled, “and i didn’t even get chance to formulate a reply before he figured it out.”

“lixie, you never have been good at keeping secrets have you?” hyunjin asked as he twirled bits of felix’s hair and gently pressed kisses to his neck. 

“i don’t know, you two didn’t figure out that i liked you for long enough,” he pointed out and changbin let out a loud laugh before lying back down. 

“i’m a panicked gay,” the oldest tried to explain himself, “it’s not how we panicked gays typically do things to corner cute boys and tell them our feelings for them.”

“it’s a good job you went against panicked gay bro code then,” felix replied before changbin pressed his lips to the youngest’s. they kissed lazily for a few seconds and felix was just enjoying the domesticity of the whole situation. hyunjin had his arm slung over the youngest’s body and changbin was kissing him as if it was the easiest thing in the world. before long though, the elder pulled away and felix took the opportunity to lock lips with hyunjin instead. they shared the same kind of kiss, their lips moving in a slow but perfect sync and their smiles so powerful that they simply couldn’t wipe them from their faces. 

hyunjin finally pulled away and although it was dark in the room, felix could still make out the outline of his grin considering it shone so bright. they fell asleep like that again, tangled with each other.

the sound of their door opening shook felix into consciousness the next morning. “wake up.. oh my god,” jisung crashed into their room disturbing their peace and felix and changbin stared at him with wide eyes from their positions. jisung, however appeared to get over the fact that he’d walked in on his three best friends cuddling in 0.3 seconds and he simply smiled evilly, “which one of you is going to wake hyunjin up?”

“we’ll work it out,” changbin’s eyes rested on the boys sleeping figure and shone with powerful love. jisung scoffed and muttered something under his breath about being too whipped as he left the room. 

felix simply turned to changbin who mirrored his shocked expression, “what just happened?” he asked the elder boy who laughed in disbelief before turning his attention to their sleeping boyfriend.

the youngest acted first by pressing a light kiss to hyunjin’s cheek and squeezing their entwined hands. “hyunjinnie,” he whispered into his ear. 

“hyunjinnie baby,” changbin spoke as the raven haired boy began to stir, “you’ve got to get up.” 

instead of listening to changbin’s request, hyunjin simply pulled the eldest on top of him and wrapped his arms tightly around his waist. just before felix could open his mouth to aww at the sight before him, hyunjin began speaking, “where’s my lixie? i miss him where’s my lixie?”

the australian’s heart soared at his boyfriends cute morning voice as he asked for him and felix pressed yet another soft kiss to his cheek, “i’m right here jinnie don’t worry,” he whispered into hyunjin’s ear and the older dancer smiled.

“oh i’m glad, i had a nightmare that you left us,” hyunjin squeezed his hand even tighter, “it was so horrible please never leave us,” he all but begged whilst still sounding tired and a little out of it.

“i’m never ever going to leave you jinnie, or you hyung,” felix spoke as changbin ruffled his already messy hair and pushed back the covers.

the door crashed open again for the second time this morning and felix began to think that his heart couldn’t take seeing the surprised face of another member stood there so he was infinitely glad to see that it was minho. “if you’re all trying to keep this on the low you probably should’ve told jisung that, chan hyung knows too now although he said he’d kinda figured it out on his own,” the boy explained in a bored tone.

“how did he react?” hyunjin asked sleepily.

“who jisung? he looked like he’d just had the fright of his life,” minho told them.

“no, how did chan hyung react?” changbin clarified and minho made the shape of an o with his mouth.

“he called you all fools but you know that voice where he says things that make it sound like he should be mad at you but really he’s just fond?” minho explained and the three boys nodded, “yeah that.”

“so it’s all good?” felix questioned and minho nodded.

“i think he wants to speak to you though, get up and get ready and then see what he wants,” the eldest dancer told them and smiled sweetly before leaving the room.

as soon as the door slammed shut, changbin groaned before leaning back with his head in his hands, “why are we so bad at keeping secrets? at this rate 2pm will know within the week.”

“stop being so dramatic,” hyunjin whined before hitting him lightly in the chest, “no one has had a bad reaction yet so we just have to make the decision of whether we want to wait for the other members to find out or whether we should just tell them.”

“maybe that’s what chan hyung wants to speak to us about,” felix piped up as hyunjin began brushing his fingers through his hair.

they got dressed after that. felix had to return to his room where he was confronted by seungmin who told him that he should just buy earplugs rather than suffering through spending the night with the ‘gross’ couple changbin and hyunjin. the australian just laughed and told seungmin that he knew he loved them really. when the three boys finally made their way downstairs they were almost immediately intercepted by chan who dragged them into his, now empty, room.

“so?” the leader asked them when they had all sat down.

“what do you want me to say?” changbin asked curiously.

“i don’t really know, i just want to know who you’re going to tell, if you know what this means and what you’re going to say to the others,” chan confessed, “i know changbinnie and hyunjinnie you’ve had this talk with me before but felix you know how much of a big deal this is right? outside of the group no one can know.”

the youngest simply nodded, “well we hadn’t really planned for anyone in the group to know really,” he began before chan cut him off.

“oh please i think everyone other than seungmin and jeongin knows and that’s because they’re too busy pining after each other,” chan laughed loudly and the three shared a confused look, “or you're all too whipped to even realise that they’re whipped wow,” he spoke quietly afterwards.

“i didn’t even know and seungminnie tells me everything,” hyunjin pouted.

“well if you want him to tell you everything you have to be honest with him too right?” chan began to speak, “look i don’t know if you’re ready or if you’re not but i can tell you this, not a single person in this group will judge you or laugh at you, you’ve had plenty of trial runs with minho, jisung and now me, if you want everyone to know then let them know don’t be too afraid of their reactions to be your true selves.”

felix would be a liar if he said that didn’t make him think. was the irrational fear of the group members judging him a big enough reason to hide the wonderful relationship that they had? he didn’t think so. they all cast looks to each other before changbin smiled deviously, “how about we act like normal around them from now on and see how long it takes them to realise?” he asked.

“yes,” felix and hyunjin spoke excitedly at the exact same time as the leader sighed loudly.

“do you know how badly that would end?” chan asked them looking tired of their plan already.

“yes that’s exactly why i suggested it.”

it wasn’t even a day later when changbin grabbed his two boyfriends by their hands and pulled them into their room. “seungmin and jeongin confronted me today,” he was obviously trying not to laugh, “they wanted to know why i was cheating on you,” he told hyunjin.

the two other boys began laughing hysterically and hyunjin began wiping the tears from his eyes, “it was so funny,” changbin said through his chuckles, “they were so mad and they were gonna yell at felix and everything, i almost didn’t have the heart to tell them but i didn’t want lix to get all confused and upset.”

felix just beamed at his two boyfriends as they kept laughing over the situation, “well i guess everyone knows now,” he giggled before there was a knock on the door.

“did you forget to tell me?” woojin asked as he stepped through the doorway and they immediately stopped laughing. the eldest broke into the widest smile before he brought all three of them in for a group hug, “i’m not mad at you at all, i kinda knew anyway and i’m assuming channie only told you that seungmin and jeongin didn’t know,” he laughed.

“sorry hyung,” felix echoed the feelings of his two boyfriends.

“don’t be sorry, we’re all so happy for you,” woojin told them with the same smile a parent might have on their child’s wedding day.

“i’m so happy too,” felix spoke fondly. he was, truly, there were very few moments he would treasure more than this.

**Author's Note:**

> aaaahh thank you so much for reading this! i really hope you enjoyed because i really enjoyed writing this! i wanted to write something to follow up bliss because i loved it so much so i’m glad i finally got the motivation!
> 
> if you want to follow me on twt: @/happyhanjisung !!


End file.
